Sail
by MegHooper
Summary: What happens when all you can think about is revenge? What happens when the person you want dead, is the person you are in love with? See if Sookie can Kill her Viking when she gets a chance. Or can she look past the hurt to love him. Angst in the beginning. But we will see Two people grow. Dont know how it's going to end. We will see...
1. Chapter 1

By:Meg Hooper

Eric Had left for Oklahoma. Sookie thought she had loved Sam Merlotte. But all is not what it seems.  
>So this is where this sory is going. Explore what happenings, when two people love each other,<br>But turn thier backs on each other. Or so the other thinks. Time will tell. Chapter 1

Eric had left for Oklahoma, And Karin was to watch Sookie. But Sookie, Karin, and Pam was all in a state.  
>All three of them was consumed with thier own grief. Sookie turned to Sam to make her forget the Viking.<br>But that was not was not working, not even getting up out of bed for that had not liked Sookie at first, but now, like so many others,She cared deeply for her. But how do you tell the person that loves your maker more than her own self,He's Gone. At least for the next 200 years. That he loved you so much, that he gave his life for you. At least the next 200 years of it. Karin was now only starting to see what Eric and Pam saw in her. She loved with a passion, she hated with a passion also. And thats what pulled Karin and Pam out of thier grieve. Something had to be done about Sookie. She was starting to hate not only Freyda, but Eric also. It had been 20 years since Eric left.

Eric received a letter from Sam. But it was not from Sam. The envolope said Sam, but the letter was from Sookie.  
>Eric,<br>If you are reading this, this is Sookie . I have a couple of things to say to my husband. Or left like I knew you would. I knew i couldn't keep you. I loved you. With every breathe that left my body, i loved you more.  
>But not anymore. You know this, I'm coming for you. To kill you will be a pleasure i will take before I leave this earth.<br>And you can tell Freyda also. I will see you my old friend. But you will not see me coming till i want you make no mistake, I will be looking straight in your eyes when you leave this world, Say your prayers. For you and your wife.  
>Goodbye...<p>

Sookie Stackhouse

Eric stood in shock. What had happened? He roamed the halls of the mansion. Freyda let him have his own house on estate. He was grateful for it. It let him have his privacy. And he didnt have to deal with her much. He wanted to call Pam or he was not allowed to. He would have some one else to do it. He did not want the fall out if someone caught him talking to one of his children. So he would call Bill. Oh how he hated to do this,Bill would know what was going on. So at one hour before sunrise the phone rang at the old farmhouse on hummingbird lane. 'Hello', this is Bill Compton.' "Compton, this is Notrhman, What is going on with Sookie? She has sent me a note, threatening not only Fredya, but me also. Have you spoken with Karin or Pam or even Sookie herself? Bill was in shock. He could not believe Sookie would do such a thing. Maybe they was trying to find a way to kill Sookie.? Who knew with Freyda. Bill replied" Eric, what a pleasure to hear from you. How is your wife? and why in the world would I want to talkk to Pam or Karin? They have made thier feeling for me perfectly clear." Eric was fuming. He was disrespecting a king.  
>a monarch of a diffrent state. Bill would pay for that, but there was other issues that needed to be took care screamed in the phone "Answer me , damn it. Or i will come take you head off your pathedic shoulders." Bill answerd," No, I havenot seen or heard from any of them in the last 15 years. I have no idea where they are. I have searched for all three of them, and i have come up with nothing. Can you still fill Pam or Karin? Have they met thier true deaths? Eric was in a state of mind he didnt know whet to do. He did Not feel his childrens death. And why has he not been told this information. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Please review. This is my first story. Dont want to disappoint. Let me know if I do...  
>Much Love...On with it.<p>

Chapter 2.

With all the information Eric could find, he needed to make a plan to find his progenys.  
>With the conversation with Bill Compton, he knew nothing. Nothing of use to even to begin to know where to start. But Compton said he would keep searching. But with King Felipe watching him, what could he really find out? Eric knew the consquences of going against Fredya. She would love the chance to kill Sookie. And this would be a great chance. After all she did threaten a King And Queen. But Eric would not tell loved Sookie. He knew she didn't understand his reasoning on what had happened. but he also knew she would hold a grudge against was counting on it. That way she could move on, have kids, live a normal life. But he didnt realize at the time, Sookie just wanted him. Nothing more.<br>Nothing would have to plan and hope and pray that Pam and Karin was alright.

Back in Sweden, Sookie, Pam, and Karin was talking about everything that has happened since they left. Sookie had refused to stay in the U.S. She thought that King Felipe would eventually come after her. Which she was right, Shortly after she left, Jason had been killed. A car accident.  
>But she didnt believe that for one minute. Neither did Pam or what they didnt understand was why Sweden? Why Eric's homeland? To Sookie this was a motivator. She seen everything her and Eric could have had. Every where she looked. This only fueled her hate. She had also been in contact with Naill. He was in on her plan. But he also begged her not to. But she would not hear reason. Sookie had asked Karin or Pam to turn her and teach her to fight.<br>not just any fighting, but combat training. To be ready for anything. And when she could fend for herself, release her. But they had refused. And told her that thier maker would send them to thier true death for such a thing. So Sookie had to get someone to agree to tun her. So this is whatshe did.

Sookie had been working for the King of France off and on since she moved to had met him due to Pams obession with everything designer. And he was really easy on the eyes. He had blond hair and grass green eyes. He was 6"4. And was well built. He had muscles every where. He wore jeans and t-shirts most of the time. But of course they were designer labeled. But he was sweet, and when he wasnt having to be offical, he as kind and gentle. He was ruthless with everyone but her and a few others. But you do not get tobe King by being sweet to your knew they had developed a friendship with benifits.  
>So she decided to ask him one night after she had read minds for him. "Ayden may I talk to you?" Sookie asked. He looked at her with surprise. in all this time she never asked him that. Ayden told her," Sookie, you can tell me or ask me anything? Why do you ask such a question? " Sookie looked up in Aydens eyes," You know what happened to me before I came here, I've told you this. But i need a favor from you, and it is not o be taken lightly. I will tell you my plan for my future. But only if you agree to do this for me. I will Not let anyone talk me out of this.<br>And if you know my plan and dont do as I ask, you will be conflicted on telling it , of this im sure of. Ayden thought through wht she was saying. He knew Sookie was good. She just hard feeling about the hurt and the pain that was inflicted on her by her Ex- bonded. He knew Eric, knew his reputation, but the Viking use to be fair. Now he understood that when it come to the heart, Eric Northman was he told Sookie to talk. He had to know what was going on."I want you to turn me, or have one of your children to turn me. I want to die in order to live. I want my rights and my revenge with the person or persons who have wronged me, broke me. Will you do this for me? I will marry you, be your queen, anything. But I trust you. And you know that is hard for me. But i trust you to do this for me. What do you say? Will you do it?"

Ayden stood speechless. He had never thought that would be what she asked. He would love to turn her and make her his bride. But at what price? He knew this was going to bad. But how could he say no to her. He loved her. And he had loved few in his life. So he would turn her and make her a perfect companion. Then he would make her marry him. And be his perfect Queen. But what they didnt know was Pam had a spy in France's court. He just so happens to listen in on thier conversation most of the time, and reports back to Pam and Karin. He knew this was Not good. He ran into the city square.  
>He dialed Pam's number," Talk." Pam answered. Her spy the proceeded to tell her of the conversation he had over heard. Pam was shocked. WHY would Sookie want this? She had hated the idea of becoming a vampire not let Eric turn her before this whole mess started? It would have saved alot of heart ache. All the pain of Sookie , Karin. Pam. Eric could have married Sookie and lived in Sweden in his home land. But Sookie would never, ever consider it before. Pam knew Sookie did't know all of this. Or it would have been that much worse on Sookie. But Pam or her spy did not hear Ayden's reply. The soy just assumed that his King's answer would be No. But it was not. Ayden had told Sookie he would turn her and Trsin her to be a strong vampire,She would learn to fight,<br>the way to seduce men and women to get what she wants. But she had to be faithful to him. She could have nobody else,And she agreed to marry him. But she figured by the time come to marry, she would be dead anyway. So this starts Sookie"s journey of becoming a vampire.  
>She would get her body in shape before she was turned. She was not fat, not plump. But she looked starved to CERTAIN POINT.<br>So with everything her and King Ayden talked about, She was ready. Now to get Pam and Karin on board. She hoped they would try and understand. But she knew it was a uphill battle.

TBC

Please if you like my story let me know. Thanks for reading. XXOO...


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the misspelling in the last two chapters. Working harder to correct it. Please Review.

Chapter 3.

Pam and Karin was waiting on Sookie when she returned home. Sookie acted normal.  
>Like nothing had happened. Sookie took her luggage to her room and unpacked trying<p>

to decide how to start the conversation with Pam and Karin. Finally she worked enough

courage up to talk. "Pam, Karin, I have something I need to discuss with you. Let me tell

you before I start that this is my wish to do this. And I will do it with or without your

approval." Sookie took a deep breathe, then said" Ayden has agreed to turn me to vampire.

And I will be the Queen Of France. I will stand at Ayden's side. I will help him run his kingdom.

I'm hoping my mind reading holds true after I am turned. That will be best for

you will get your freedom. I will no longer be your responsibilty. You can return to the United

States. See your maker when he is released. And claim the club and businesses he has left you.

Pam and Karin stood in shock and confusion. Why in the world would the King of France agree

to this? They knew he cared for Sookie, but to be someone's maker was a whole other can of worms.

A maker can and will get what they want. Ayden was a good other children was fair vampires.

They were nothing like the vampires in the U.S. They did not make a diverence wether you was supe,

human,etc... They did treat everyone equally.

Pam answered Sookie." You do realize if you would have agreed before Eric married Fredya to be turned,

you could have married him under vampire law and could have saved us all this heartache. Eric thought

you wanted a normal life. Children, human marrige, the house, white picket fence. He gave his life so you could

have this. And then you turn around and do this. I dont know if I should kill you or hug you. But you realize Eric's

contract with Fredya will still stand no matter what your life status is.? what do you expect to accomplance with this?

You are going to be tied to Ayden for the rest of your exitense. What if he does not release you,? What if he decides to keep you at his side forever?

Sookie knew it would easier to get them on board than she thought. Sookie replied" We have agreed to sign a contract to state everything on paper and it will be sent to the Authority. And the AP will seen it is done to the letter." They didnt need to know that Naill

was in on that one. If Ayden didnt provide like the contract said, he would be dead and Sookie free of him anyway. She cared for Ayden deeply. But the hate was consuming any love she . All she wanted was to kill Eric and Fredya. So this was

what she was having to do to get it. And nothing would stop her. After she was turned she would have all the time in the world.

So Pam told Sookie she would think on it. Karin said nothing. She knew there was more to it than what was being told, but what?

With this Sookie took her leave to go to bed for the night. She still had alot to think about. But she was exhausted. And when she fell

asleep, she was dreaming of Eric touching and caressing Fredya. 'Eric had his hand on Fredys's cheek, looking into her eyes, telling her

he didnt have to hold back with her. She was Not fragile. And he could and would make love to her all night long. That he would die for the day

still inside her wet cunt. And they would wake fucking like only two vampires seen Fredya shiver. She knew the feeling. She had

wanted her Viking as much if not more than anything in her life. And he turned away from her, she remembered the love every moment she was

awake, now in her sleep also. She could not take much more. How much heartache can a person suffer before they snap? If not for her feelings of

revenge, she would take her own life. Depression had settled in on Sookie. She often wondered if it was worth it. If she could live long enough to get her

revenge. But with determanation her Gran had raised her with. She would do what she had to do to get her revenge on had thought about

hurting Pam or Karin. But she just couldn't do it. They had helped her at her lowest point. And no matter how much hate in her heart she

had, she did love them. She wished she could be like them in so many ways. They were carefree sometimes, serious other times, sisters was what

they was. And Sookie had never had that. Not even her own brother loved her enough to put her before his selfish needs and wants. She mourned

Jason. But it really did not upset her like she thought it should.

Back in Oklahoma, Eric was trying to get a plan in place to see where his progenys was. He had hired a Private investigator to look for them.

The PI's name was Lucas Scott. He was the best PI money could buy and with that money came his was a good friend of the Viking.

They had not seen each other in decades, But they syill knew each other very well. They had fought in may battles together back over seas.

Eric was hoping his idea worked. He was at a lose at what else to do. So this had to work. But he had missoned Lucas to find Pam, Karin. and

Sookie. He was betting where one was, the rest would be. So Lucas set out for Bon Temps. He would have to work around Compton. To make sure

word did't get back to King Felipe. So HE found Tara. She had no information to help, all she knew was that Sookie and vampires dissappeared

awhile back. He went and visited Sam Merlotte next. Sam was glamored into telling him everything he knew. Sam told Lucas that Him amd Sookie

never worked out because she was living with the memory of Eric Northman. She was depressed. Sam even told Lucas of Sookie trying to commit

Suicide by cutting herself in front of a pack of rogue vampires. Lucas was surprised by that. He knew immeditaly that this Stackhouse girl was

sucidal. But would she take Pam and Karin with her? But he got a little grain of information. Naill, Prince of Sky Fae was involved. It was time

to set a meeting up with the Prince. But would he tell the truth? Lucas hoped for the best.

TBC.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for

the support...


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone is doing good. Please review. I'm writing as fast as possible.

Chapter 4.

Naill expected the call coming from Lucas. The AP had warned him , a call was coming. Lucas called his

private line. Naill answerd, And Lucas Started asking questions." Do you have any idea where your

great-grandaughter is?, What about Northmans progenys? Are they being held by someone, or maybe even you?.

Naill laughed at the vampire, rambling like a newbie. He couldn't be around new vamps, but he stood back and

watched them. He found them fasinating. They were not born with power or control. So no matter how old the person

actually was when turned, it was like watching a infant learn to stand up on thier own. This was how Lucas was acting.

But Naill decided to talk to the vampire. "Mr. Scott it would do you good to remember who and what you are speaking to.

To answer your questions, I do have a idea where Sookie is. And I assume The Northmans progenys are with her. Also,

I'm insulted you would imply I was holding either since they have took such good care of my kin." Well, Lucas was

not expecting that.

Lucas replied," Well spit it out fairy. I have a king on my ass!" Of course Naill just chuckled. "Vampire, you get no

more warnings. I will talk to you. But in person, Do you think you can control yourself?" And Naill popped in behind Lucas.  
>Lucas screamed at the sudden appearence in his space. Lucas shout," Damn it, Fairy! Do you want drained?" At this Naill<p>

zapped Lucas and he flew across the woods. Naill replied," Vampire, the next time you will hug the trees, not dodge them.

Calm yourself enough for us to have our conversation, I'm a little to busy to be playing with you." Lucas stood up and dusted

himself off. He slowly walked up to Naill. "Alright, you have my attention. Talk." Naill looked and Lucas and replied," You need

to listen to me carefully. Sookie and The Northman's progeny's is over seas. But I can not tell you everything. Even you have a part

to play in this. You tell Northman what I say, word for word. Nothing more, nothing less. Even I can Not mess with fate. If you are to

do something in your life, wheather you are Vamire, Fairy, or whatever, you can Not out run your destiny. Your old enough to know this.

Tell Northman that his progenys are in Sweden. And Sookie is going to let the King of France make her vampire. And she will be Queen.

For what the marriage contract between the two will say, I have know idea. But I also know she will not be Queen. Who's she

will be remains to be seen. But if he wants to find his children, I suggest a trip to his homeland. I don't hink his Queen can refuse that.

My time runs short vampire. For now thats all you are getting." And with that, Naill popped away.

Sookie and Lucas was getting closer by the day. Sookie wished she could give her heart to him. But it was impossible. She could never

love him, and give herself away. Not when somone else owned her. But when she was at home with the twisted sisters( what Sookie had started

calling Pam And Karin.) he always sent her flowers. The card would always say," Just remember, I'm always thinking of you, My Queen."

She always smiled when she read it. And now she was in France with Ayden. Trying to spend time together between business. But Ayden had decided to take a trip around his territories. They decided to drive and see the sites. They stopped and seen Castle Hill first. It had breathtaking

in-laid stone work. And the they went to Lyon, France. Which had the Gallo-Roma Civilization Museum. Filled with beautiful artwork, weapons,

and coins. Sookie was absorbing everything Ayden was telling her. He would explain the artwork to her when she asked questions, Also explaining

which weapons was what,how to use,etc... She was in awe of everything. Even Ayden. She knew if she did not control herself, she would never want

to go through her plan. All she had to do was think of the dream that had been keeping her up at night. Eric and Freyda, they was never that far

away. Ayden and Sookie retured to thier light proof room. It was beautiful. It had a canopy bed. With white sheer curtains. A breath taking comforter,

it had been of white, and red material. Hard wood floors. A bathroom as big as the bottom level of her old farm house. Sookie went to change and wash up.

She had a pink silk night gown, She washed off. Left her panties in the pile of dirty clothes, fluffed her hair, applied lip gloss. And she was ready.

When she stepped out , Ayden was on the bed already. Naked as the day he was born. He had lit candles, turned on a slow and soft music.

He looked up to her and spoke,"My Sookie, you take my breathe away. I don't think you realize just hoe beautiful you are. You will make a perfect vampire.

Now please come to me. Let me show you how much you make me feel." Sookie felt sad at this. It felt to much like her viking was talking to her. She felt

that familar always felt it when she she thought of Eric. So many regrets, so much should have been done she she had to snapp out of it.

She looked at Ayden, he was a good person, she knew that much. But she couldn't bring herself to think she loved him. Eric had her she could't give

away something that didn't belong to her. Eric would always have that. No matter how hard she tried to block him out. She had the love, hate thing down to

well. But she decided to put Eric out of her mind for the time being. She moved to Ayden quickly. Ayden grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, "you

are mine. And soon you will be in every way possible." And with that, she was lost in Ayden. He helped her forget the hurt just for a little while.

Back in Oklahoma, Lucas called Eric, When he answered,

E: Northman, Report.

L: Northman, I've had a interesting couple of days to say the least. First things , first though. As far as I can gather, your children are fine.  
>And from what I can tell the Stackhouse girl is fine also. I do have a idea where they are. Which you will be surprised by. They are in Swedan,<br>your homeland my friend. And they left due to King Felipes and your very own Queens need to get to her. I know she was threatened numerous times by Fredya. But I can not exactly find out the contents of the conversation. I know the Stackhouse home place was put on the market, along with the Stackhouse girls parents house. She's not planning on coming back to Bon Temps. With what I can gather.

E:Who did you get your information from?

L: [sigh] I got it from Naill Brigant. He said he was the great-grandfather to the Stackhouse girl.

E: And he contacted you?

L:No, and yes. I called him due to some of my findings. I was afaid he had Pam and Karin to be honest. I was trying to find everything I possibly could before I contacted you. He is a sneaky little shit, let me tell you.

E: And what happened?

L: Let me finish before you start asking questions. I called him and when he called back, he popped in right by me. I have not had a reaction like that in awhile. But thats not important. He said I had to give you a message, word for need to hear:

Listen to me carefully. Sookie and The Northman's progeny's is over seas. But I can not tell you everything. Even you have a part

to play in this. You tell Northman what I say, word for word. Nothing more, nothing less. Even I can Not mess with fate. If you are to

do something in your life, wheather you are Vamire, Fairy, or whatever, you can Not out run your destiny. Your old enough to know this.

Tell Northman that his progenys are in Sweden. And Sookie is going to let the King of France make her vampire. And she will be Queen.

For what the marriage contract between the two will say, I have know idea. But I also know she will not be Queen. Who's she

will be remains to be seen. But if he wants to find his children, I suggest a trip to his homeland. I don't hink his Queen can refuse that.

My time runs short vampire. For now thats all you are getting." And with that, Naill popped away.

E: What in the hell has Naill got to do with any of this? He knows what the situation was before I left. And How the hell does he know about Sookie going to be turned? She would have spit in my face, hell she has for even suggesting such a thing. I have to see them, no matter what happens to me.  
>I have not told her what she needs to know. Lucas can you make a trio with me, to help me find out what the shit is going on?<p>

L: Of course, I need a vaction anyway. And something tells me I'll need another one by the time I get back, [He chuckles]

E: I'll be in contact..

With that they hung up. Eric had some arrangements to make. He went in search of Fredya. He hoped this went better than he thought it would.  
>He might have to share her tonight. OH, how the thought turned his stomach. He wished he could throw up, He might feel better. He reached her throne room. And said out loud," Here goes."<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As Eric walked into the throne room, Fredya was feeding off of a tall, blond male. She done this quite often. She was

trying to make Eric jealous. Needless to say, it was not working. She looked up from her meal. She knew Eric wanted something.

He never willing come to her. She spoke," Well, what do I owe the honor of your appearance?, This has to be good. Or you done something real bad."

Eric smirked knowing that Fredya was correct. He replied," I grow tired of being your boy toy. I wish to take a vacation to my homeland.

Take a breather so they say. I am restless. I can't even speek with my children. So please grant me this." Fredya was shoked to say the least.

The proud Viking actually said please. Was he up to something? She took a good look at him, He was still handsome as ever. But he looked

hallow. He needed to feed. And a good fuck by the looks of it. So she decided to extend a olive branch. " I will grant you to go to your homeland on one

condition. You go ahead and I follow in three days time. Sorta like a second honeymoon if you will. Considering you only slept with me one time a year since

we married. I think you owe me that. No sex, just to try and connect. After all, we will be together another 180 years." Eric thought about what she was

saying. He could surely find Pam and Karin before Freyda got there. He thought wahat the hell, Two birds, one stone. He replied" I can agree

to that. I will let your PA know the details. " And with that he turned around and left. He had plane tickets to buy. He didn't need a hotel till Freyda got there

he was planning on staying in his own house for a change. And Fredyda sure as shit was not staying there. With that he called his dayman, Tim.

Meanwhile, Sookie and Ayden was still making their way across France. Ayden had took Sookie to the Parc de la Tete d' had beautiful rose

gardens, a zoo, And a breath taking lake. Even though it was a family place, Ayden had rented it out the whole night. They enjoyed a slow walk.

But when Sookie got to the rose gardens she couldn't stop thinking about Gran. She would have loved this place. And Sookie wondered for the first time,

I am doing the right thing? Can I honestly go through with this. She had a choice. She often didn't. But in this, she did. But she couldn't believe the

doubts that was there. SHE STIFFENED, I WILL KILL THEM BOTH, THEY DONE THIS TO ME! Ayden notice she tensed, " My Queen, what has you

in such a state? I thought you would love this. Is it not to your liking? Would you prefer something else? " Sookie sighed," No Ayden this is lovely. I

was just remembering my Gran. How much she would love this place. I'm sorry I spaced out on you there. I do love it all." Ayden told here he was sorry for

he loss of her grandmother, that he understood even happy memories could make you sad. And they held hands and continued the walk.

Back in Swedan Pam and Karin knew something was off with Sookie. But when thier spy called and talked to them, they did know Sookie was up to

no good.[Pam and Karin's Conversation:]

Pam: That girl is fixing to get us all killed. I dont know what the deal is with her and Ayden. Sookie wanting to be a vamire. What the fuck?

According to our spy, they are getting closer. Sookie always liked Ayden as a fuck buddy, but never talk, dates, the wooing going God forbid

she says she ok with this. She is full of shit! you know this to be true Karin... And is it just me or is our Master getting closer? I usally don't feel a thing.

but, I'm starting to feel the bond hum...

Karin: No, it's not just you. I feel it to. And he is pissed about something. I bet he finally realized we are gone. Took the ass long enough to notice something

wrong. Why did he not explain to Sookie before about the clause saying if he was married to another vampire, Freyda could not break the Bond of that would have saved us alot of time and energy.

Pam: I don Not know his reasoning at all when it come to his and Sookie's relationship. He was happiest with her. But yet he neglected to tell her anything.

He did not give her a choice when it come to the divorce. He tossed her to the side like she was nothing. But I know it brought him great pain to do so. When

it come to talking with those two, They just didn't do it. I would have loved to beat the shit out of both of them for the shit they done. Sookie sit around for 4 days , rocking back and fourth. She kept mumbling, I love him, And he thru me away. I hate him, hate him.

Karin: Maybe thats it. Maybe this has something to do with Eric and Fredya. But what? What could Sookie possibly do to hurt Eric and Fredya? She is on the the other side of the world. And not to mention, either could snap her like a twig.

[Karin looked like she had a OH Shit moment.]

Karin: Thats it.! She is going to be made vampire to go after Eric or Fredya. I really don't think she would hurt Eric, do you Pam? She still loves him. Even though she tries to act likes she hates him.

Pam: THAT'S IT! THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING AFTER ERIC AND/OR FREDYA. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? SHE HAS TO BE STOPPED, HE IS OUR

MAKER. WE CAN NOT SI BY WHILE SHE IS PLANNING HIS DEMISE. But then again, how much can she actually come up with? She is still she still thinks like a human. We can Not hurt her. Eric has commanded us not to. What to do? ...

Karin: You can not honestly say she still thinks like a human. She is more supe than we thought at the beginning. And the last 20 years has brought that side out. That and the resentment she feels for Eric and Fredya.A woman scorned, heart broken is not something to be messed with. You know that. I remember a poem Sookie would read, She would repeat it at night,  
>Thoughts Of The Broken Hearted<p>

Carrie I want to cry I want to scream I want to tell you mostly I hate that I'm so afraid of everything I hate that you're the one thing I want the most but can't have I hate that you let me go before I got even got to say goodbye I wish that you would come back to me I wish I were strong enough to say no to you I wish I could believe my own lies I use to cover up the pain you left I need to move on says my head I need to hold on says my heart I need to decide says my mind I envy the way this hasn't hurt you at all I envy her I envy the fact you don't understand what this feels like at all I want to hurt you I want to be with you I want this nightmare to be over I wish I could make things they were before you I wish I could change time I wish I could change you I wish I could have hurt you before you hurt me I wish I would have given you the letter when I wanted I need you out of my thoughts I need you out of my heart.  
>I need to start doing things for me I hate that you used me I hate that I gave you something I can never have back I hate that I wasted it with you I 'm tired of hoping aimlessly for you I'm tired of wanting something I can't have I'm tired of hurting me for things that aren't my fault I'm sorry I was good enough I'm sorry I defended you when everyone else was right I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy Funny though how you never once said sorry for hurting me, for breaking me, for not loving me.<p>

{Source: poem/thoughts-of-the-broken-hearted#ixzz37adaMpUv Family Friend Poems }

Karin: Sookie would lay in bed at night and read that over and over. Pam I dont know what we can do. Or if we should do anything. She will not be able to hurt either of them when she is a newbie. You know this. Ayden will have to keep her close for years. So I think we sit and wait. See what actually happens. We'll know before she does something. The spies will let us know. For now, we know nothing.

Pam: I don't think this is a good I see your . We'll wait for a while. Not to long though. Lets see what we can find out why Eric seems to be

getting closer.

TBC!

I MAY HAVE TO CHANGE THE GENRE ON THIS. I DON'T WANT TO MUCH ITS GOING TO HAPPEN. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR. PLEASE FAVORITE MY STORY ALSO SO YOU CAN GET UPDATES. AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO KNOW, I HAVE NOT READ THE LAST BOOK. I REFUSED TO BUY IT DUE TO SOOKIE ENDING UP WITH SAM. I WENT TO THE SYLVIA DAY BOOKS. HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A WONDERFUL WEEK. XXOO..

M. HOOPER


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND READING MY STORY. HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST AT WRITNG YET. BUT I'M GETTING BETTER. SO HANG IN THERE.

CHAPTER 6.

Sookie was still enjoying her trip with Ayden. They had seen a great deal of his country. Her frozen heart was starting to melt a little

each night she was with Ayden. How can this be happening? She wanted to keep her heart closed off. It made things that much easier.

She couldn't do this, not now. She had to stay on her schdule. But when does life follow anything planned? So she decided she would enjoy as

much as she possily could with Ayden. I will see how I feel about him. See if maybe if he could take some of this hate away from my heart. I

think he already was. With that her and Ayden left to go to the restraunt. He was taking her to dinner. And then for a tour of a art museum.

She always liked anything diffrent. But this was artifacts from long ago. She was curious. So they entered the restraunt, it was breath taking.

With a water view. They were seated at once.

Sookie: This is breath taking Ayden. Thank you so much for this.

Ayden: I'm glad you approve my Queen. I thought you might like the views.

Sookie: It's beyond beautiful. I can't wait to eat. It smells like heaven in here. Have you been here before?

Ayden: Yes, I have been here before having a business meeting with a pack of weres. Nothing romantic I assure you.

Sookie: Well that makes me feel better. What would you recommend? I have no idea what to order. I know you having been teaching me french.

But I'm still not good at reading it.

Ayden: We will have to make sure you get a PA that knows french and english. You might even need to learn swedish. It comes in handy during meetings.

I like to know what people are saying around me. But, to what you asked , don't worry about it. I'll order for you. Is this alright?

Sookie: Of course, Just don't order anything raw.. That makes me sick thinking about it.

{ With that Ayden lets out a laugh. Sookie joins in also.. }

With that the waiter comes to take thier order.

Waiter: Bonjour, Puis-je prendre votre Commande ce soir, monsieur, madame? {Hello, Can I take your orders? Sir, Madam?}

Ayden: Oui , pour une entree, Salade de lentilles, Pour le plat principal, Pan seared foie gras,Dessert ma reine Souhaite une tarte au citron, et le vin, un

Bourgogne Chardonnay 2006. Et pour moi , Libre de melange. Merci.. { Yes, for starters, lentil salad. For the main course, Pan Seared Foie Gras.

Dessert my Queen would like a lemon tart, the wine a 2006 Bourgogne Chardonnay. And for myself, Royalty Blend. Thank you.

With that the waiter nodded, and turned and walked away. To place thier loved to hear Ayden speak french.

Sookie: What did you order me?

Ayden: You'll find out. I promise you'll like it. Now time to talk about your turning. When would you like to do this? Soon I hope.

Sookie: Well, I quess we need to do it pretty quickly, After all we have a wedding to plan, contracts to sign. And what ever else I have to do to get

ready to become your queen.

Ayden: How about we go back to Paris first. Get you moved all in. No more quest room. I've had a closet built for you. It has your dresser built in and shoe

racks. So I think it will be pretty simple. I'll call my PA before I go to rest and have it done before sun set tomorrow. Does that sound alright?

Sookie: That sounds great. But only if you are sure this is what you want.

Ayden: I'm postive this is what I want. Are you, that is the question of the hour?

{ Sookie, looked away thoughtful. Was shew sure she could go through with this? Yes, she was postive about becoming a vampire. She would think about the rest later.}

Sookie: Yes, I'm sure about becoming a vampire. I have made my mind up about that. Do not fret over this. You know I have took everything in consideration.

Ayden: Just making sure. You will grow to love me .For this I'm certain. After some time after we marry, I will talk to you about second bonds.

Just then the waiter come up with the first course, He only spoke," Jouir" . And then he was off. { Enjoy}

They enjoyed the food and conversation. Till Sookie was stuffed. But she wanted Ayden. She din't know where all this desire was coming from. But she

looked at him and spoke.

Sookie: je veux ta bite ! { I want your cock!}

Ayden looked shocked.

Ayden: What in the world has gotten into you?

Sookie: Did you not hear me, did I not say it loud enough? " JE VEUX TA BITE!" Is that plain enough for you?

Ayden looked around for the waiter, he was standing to the side. VERIFIER! Ayden spoke loudly, {check} The waiter rushed over with the

check and Ayden just throwed money at him. The waiter spoke to Ayden as he grabbed Sookie up in his arms. "Profiter de votre nuit" {Enjoy your night}

Ayden had Sookie in the car before she knew it. She was giving in to her feelings for Ayden this moment. She was going to let it wash over her like being

reborned. No fighting it. She was going to delight in it. Yes, she was going to make love to Ayden Cross tonight. And nobody was going to make her feel quilty

and unworthly. They pulled up to the house he had rented for them and was let in the gate at once. Ayden sped down the drive way as fast as possible. They

pulled to the front of the house and Ayden was a blur getting Sookie's door open. They made it through the doors. But that was as far Sookie allowed him to

make it. She bit down on his neck, not enough to break the enough to get Ayden's attention. Ayden stopped in his tracks instantly. Looked at Sookie

and growled. " Sookie do not bite me unless you mean it. I want a bond with you before I turn you. Do you realize what that means? I want to be that close to

you. It would mean the world to me. Nothing could replace that feeling." Sookie knew what a bond was and knew she would have a maker, child bond. But

what would that mean if they combine the two? He would realize was not as it seemed. But Sookie was thinking, she did care for him. Maybe just exchange

tonight. It would be the first time she had took Aydens blood. She had a choice in this. So she decided she would. "Ayden I know what a bond is, I've told you

that before. But we need to talk about combinng the two. Will you talk to me about it? Ayden looked surprised by this. And responded." Of course as your

maker I will be responsible for your learning of our ways. This is just ine of many thing we will discuss. Never doubt me as your maker. You will be perfet.

And you will know all. " Sookie nodded," OK, I think the first exchange should be tonight. But NO MORE till we have the talk,OK? Ayden was trying to keep

his blood tears from falling. And he spoke just above a whisper," Of course, MY Queen. You have made me a very happy vampire. I will cherish you as you

should have been the first time. My heart,I will protect you with everything that I am." And with that he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed like she was the most precious thing in the world. Ayden looked deep in her eyes ,"Je suis a vous" {I am yours.} Sookie looked back and spoke," Je suis a vous." {I am yours.} With that, Ayden kissed her deeply, laid in top of her with his weight. To let Sookie feel all of stated undressing his Queen.

They were both finally naked and Ayden spoke, "Parfaire ma Reine." {Perfect my Queen} with that he started kissing her neck. She was lost in sensation

and hadn't even gotten started yet. Ayden looked at her and smiled. He knew what he was doing. He moved slowly down to her beautiful breast. He started

sucking one of her pink nipples, While he was pinching and caressing the other. Sookie was moaning loud. Ayden loved to hear her cries of pleasure. He

swicthed back and fourth between her nipples till she was on the verge of finding her release. Sookie started screaming," s'il vous plait! {please!} Ayden

added a finger in her wet slit. She moaned and screamed told Sookie." Cum now my me see the look of pure pleasure on your face. NOW! I SAID CUM FOR ME , NOW!"And that's what she did. She came so hard she thought she would pass out. She finally come out of her haze to the smile of Ayden. He loved seeing her like this. But tonight was so diffrent. She was letting go. And he was going to take advantage while he could. Ayden was laying beside Sookie , Sookie reached up and sroked his cheek. "Mon Roi." {My King"} I want to love you tonight. It's just you and me. No past, No future. Just here and now. Sookie rolled over on top of Ayden and started kissing down his body. She sucked and licked each on of his nipples. She loves his stomach V they form before you get to his long and thick penis. She made sure to lick and nibble every bit of the V going down till she got to the promise land. The good Lord above had give him pleanty. If she was not really wet, It would hurt when he put it in her. But he always made sure she was good and wet before he put his long hard shaft in her. She started licking the precum off of his errect penis. He was so hard it was bobbing. This made her want to suck him worse. She took Ayden in her mouth and got to work. She worked up and down his shaft and what she couldn't fit in her moouth, she was using her hands on. She was fondling his balls too. He was panting. "Sookie, OH MY Sookie...," It went on and on till he tried to warn her he was fixing to cum. ."Soooookie, I'm c.. cc.. cumming...aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He lost control, grabbing the sheets ripping them. He was out of breathe , even if he didnt need to breathe.

He was finally able to speak again. " Sookie, MY Sookie. The things you make me feel. I'll never be able to express how I feel for you." And with that he slowly pulled her up to him, Sookie looked in his deep green eyes, "Make love to me. Show me what it will be like to love you. Take my blood, And my body." Ayden

flipped her over so he was on top of her. As he entered her, he was speaking softly to her, "My Queen, you'll never feel unloved again, you'll always know you

have my heart and soul. I give this to you freely. You will have anything and everything you wanted. You will die for the day knowing for all that is left holy

in this world, I'll be there when you wake. You will Never doubt what I feel for you. You will be mine, And I will be yours. " At this point Sookie was crying.

She was crying for what she had lost. And what she was realizing,gaining. She didn't want this to be a dream. She was afraid she was going to wake at any

moment. But she didn't. This was what it was to love. To give and receive it, with no conditions, She wanted more. So Ayden gave her more. Till dawn came

and took her french warrior.

Sorry, I didn't get to Eric in this chapter. Next chapter though. Please review, let me know what you think. Yhanks for the reveiws. Love each one. M.H.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok People, Need reviews. What do you think about Ayden? Just let me know. Please follow for updates.

Chapter 7.

Pam and Karin can feel Eric. But they had to got to rest for the day before they could figure anything out.

When they woke the next evening, they knew Eric was in the house with them. Pam and Karin made thier way

to where they could feel Eric at. He was in his office waiting on his children to rise. "Hello my children,

what have you gotten yourselves into?" They were in shock because Eric was not to contact them at all.

But here he sit like nothing ever happened. It was Pam who recovered first. "Master, what are you doing

here? What about Fredya? Will she not kill us all if she finds out you are here?" Eric replied," I'm sure she would,

We have three days time before she gets here. I have somebody in court that will let me know when she leaves.

So I think we are safe for now." " And as far as what I am doing here, I had some disturbing news that you had

left the states and brought Sookie with you. Can you explain? I felt the bond stretch. But why would you bring Sookie here?

And she is selling her house I hear also. Care to explain what the hell has been going on ?" Karin piped up then," Master

I do not know what you have been told. But let me fill you in on a couple things. Number 1# Did you know Sookie had tried to kill

herself by cutting herself in front of a pack of rogue vampires? And let me tell you, after that things went to shit. She would not eat,

sleep, Work. Anything that was your Sookie left that body some time 2# She wanted out of the U.S. And she didn't care where she went.

So we have friends here. The King here will Not tell. So this was the best did this. You did Not explain things to her as you should have.

Now she is going to marry and let the King Of France turn her vampire so she can kill you and Fredya. So we blame you for not explaining to her

what was going on in the first place. I'm actually ashamed of you right now. And have been for the past 21 years. That is all I have to say about it. Good-bye.

And with that, Karin turned to leave. She flew out the door for her evening meal. Pam didn't look any better. She just looked at Eric, He had blood tears falling

from his eyes. "Pam how did I let it get to this point? My own child blames me for this. I know I didn't tell her everything. But she fought me tooth and nail

on anything that concerned vampire shit as she out it. What has happened?" Pam turned her back to him, closed her eyes, and told her master the truth.."You

have happened. To all three of us. Did you expect to leave us the way you did and think we would be the same. Sookie may very well kill you Eric.

And I can honestly say , I will not stop her. I 'm sure Karin feels the came for nothing. Please go back to the U.S. Freyda does not need to be here.

That's to close to Sookie. And why would you want to flaunt her in her face? You can not be this thoughtless. LEAVE! I will see you after your contract is

through, if I'm still on this earth." Pam was crying bloody tears also. Never did she think, she would not stand by his side. But when you are given love and

don't think of it as a blessing, it will turn into your curse. And this is what happened to Eric Northman. Eric said." Where is Sookie, I need to speak with her

while I have a chance." Pam turned and looked him straight in his eyes." She is with her King. Ayden Cross. And advise you not to go to France. Ayden will

see to it,you don't leave. " And with that Pam stormed out. What the Hell? Eric thought. My children have turnrd thier backs on me, Now to be told Sookie's IS

WITH HER KING? She will be nobody's queen but mine. Eric thought. I have to see her. It's been 20 years for God's sake." Eric knew he had to get in the

good graces of his children. So he called to them thru thier bond, and went to living room to wait.

Pam and Karin arrived. Neither was happy.

Eric: I know both are you are not happy to see me, you do realize Sookie has not only threatened me but Fredya also. If she learns of this, she will try and kill Sookie. I apolgize for how I have handled everything. But you have to know I did the best I could. My maker done this. Even from the grave he owns you are my children, I care for you. I worry for you. Other wise I would not be here now. So let me know exactly what has been going on with Sookie. Please...

Karin:You done know what is happening.I told you. I don't know what else to say to you.

Pam: Karin told you. You don't mess with whats going on. Sookie has decided this. Let her be.

Eric: Can I talk to her?

Pam: You can try. But I'm warning you, I will not stop the outcome.

Eric: Where exactly is she?

Karin: She has been on a trip around Aydens kingdom. They should be back tonight. But DO NOT GO TO THE PALACE!HE WILL KILL YOU!

Eric: What would you have me do?

Pam: Let her come to you. SHe has nothing left here. Ayden's people come and gother things yesterday. Maybe I can use the excuse I need to go shopping. I think that might after you talk to her, leave. DO NOT BRING FREDYA HERE!

Eric: ok. I can work with this. Now come and hug me you two. I have missed you.

Pam and Karin done as they was told. But they knew this would not have a good outcome. If Ayden got a whiff that Eric was around, He would kill him for Sookie.

Naill and the AP have met in a secret location.

Naill: My grace, How have you been.

AP: Good, you fairie?

Naill: Very well. Lets get down to business, shall we?

AP: Yes, lets. First, I need you to know Sookie will be made vampire. Who her maker will be, I'm uncertain. I keep getting two diffrent will be

between Ayden And the Northman. Whoever turns her, it will make no diffrence. Fate is fate. We can help it along, but not change you can Not interfer.

No matter if you want to. She has got to work this out for her own. You know this.

Naill: So it is done then?

Ap: All but thr crying, so to say. It is done. Do not question it.

And with that the AP left. Naill sighed, turned and dissappeared into the night.

Back at the palace, Sookie and Ayden had returned. As Ayden said, all of her belongings was here. She would never have to go back to Eric's part of the world.

But, Sookie had decided to forget about Eric for the time being. She was enjoying just being with Ayden. She wanted a little peace. She prayed for it. She had

been praying for grain of peace for 20 years. And now she had it, she wanted to hold onto it as long as possible. Who could blame her? She had so much loss in her life. Everyone she cared for, left least thats the way she felt. What was wrong with her, she was never good enough to didn't know why Ayden wanted her. But who cares. She wanted to relax and enjoy her feeling for joined Ayden down stairs after looking in her was talking to his second,Mason Farmont. Mason was a very nice looking man. He was 6'3. Dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. He was about the same size as Ayden. He was only around 300 years old. But he had to be turned when he was around 22 or 23 years old. He was very polite and well spoken. And always nice to Sookie. She didn't know if he actually liked her. Or if he was being nice because of Ayden. Oh well, it didn't long as he done his job for Ayden, that's all that stopped talking and turned and looked at Sookie...

Mason: Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. I hoped you enjoyed the tour of our wonderful country. It will soon be your country also.

Sookie: Yes, I did enjoy our trip. But I'm glad to be back. How was things here?

Mason: Well we have had a couple of issues. But nothing we could't handle. Nothing to concern you. I'll let you know if something comes up. Ayden has done told us to tell you everything you wanted to just ask and we will inform you of anything. We have to get to working on your wedding. Ayden wants it in 2 weeks time. I think it may be short notice. But Ayden is King. I'm sure we can get it done. I'm calling the best wedding planner in Paris. We will have you fixed up. If you need anything in the regard,Ayden and I have PA's that will be at your disposal during the day also. Just let them know.

Sookie: Well I think you boys have done a great job so far. But we will need to pick the flowers, Food, Royalty Blends, I think I would like to marry here at the palace. And that would safer right?

Ayden: My dear, we can get married anywhere you want. And the planner will get everything else done. You just point to it and its yours. Is this acceptable?

Sookie : Of course, I don't care as long as we are married.

Mason: He looked toward Ayden," Why did you have to find her first. ? " He chuckled,

Ayden : Because the Gods saw fit to through a old man a bone.{Ayden laughed} Besides I would have fought you over her once I met her.

Sookie decided she would leave them to discuss thier business, " Ayden, I'm going to take a bath while y'all are talking shop. If thats ok? "

Ayden: Of course My Queen. I will see you shortly. We are almost done here.

With that, Sookie bid Mason goodnight. And turned and left. Mason and Ayden went backing to talking.

Mason: Northman's passport was flagged today. I know he is in Swedan. But I think thats a little to close. I called the King of Swedan and asked if he knew anything, He said Northman was here on a second honeymoon. Fredya called and informed him. But he has not heard from Northman. He's up to something. If Fredya knew he was there and Pam and Karin, this could be bad on our part. They could try and kill Sookie If Fredya knows he has broken his contract, Fredya or Felipe will be after her. Orders,Sir?

Ayden: What in the hell is he doing so close? He has to be stupid to go to where his children are. Desmond gave me a copy of his contract. If he has done anything to put Sookie in harms way,I will kill him myself, we plan to go to war. Better to be safe than sorry. At least till I turn her. Double her security. I'll let her know there is a threat. We just don't know which angle they are coming from. Which is the truth. If anything else happens, I'm telling Sookie what I expect he is up to. She's happy now. I hate to upset her. But, SHE WILL NOT BE BLINDSIDED!Keep me informed of everything. Send Sookie a text with the PA's numbers on it. And we will call it a night. I got a ring to give to My Love. Wish me luck.

Mason: She's Done Said yes, I think it's a sure thing. If I find any more information out, I'll let you know. She you tomorrow.

Ayden just nodded. He was going to talk about second bonds, Maker bonds, Give Sookie her ring tonight. He had a smile on his face walking up the stairs. His happiness and life depended on this little blond southern woman. He hopes everything goes smooth with thier talk. But he would Not make the same mistakes Northman made. He would show Sookie what love really means. And hold her close. He made it up the stairs and opened the bedroom door...

Than you everyone for the reviews. Please let me know if you like it so far. Hope everyone has a great weekend. I'm not sur if I'll post a chapter tomorrow. School shopping. Please hit the follow button so you will be alerted when I update... M. Hooper.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting a late start with this chapter today, Thank you for the each and everyone of them.

Chapter 8.

Ayden stepped into the bedroom. Sookie was in the bathroom. He took the time to turn on some soft music. He lit candles every where.

Rose petals all over the floor and bed. He changed into his lounge pants and a white wife laid across the bed waiting for Sookie.

Sookie come out minutes later. She was surprised by the transformation of the bedroom. When she looked at Ayden her jaw dropped. Any woman

would. He wasn't handsome. He was BEAUTIFUL! He would take anyone's breathe away. She just stared at him, drinking him in. She mentally thought,

" I could do this for the rest of my life." And suddenly she realized," I can., and I will." Ayden Spoke,

Ayden: Hello, My Love. You look and smell woderful. Come sit, we have things to discuss.

Sookie moved to the bed. They laid on thier sides looking at each other.

Sookie: What would you like to discuss, have I done something wrong?

Ayden: NO, never. You have been perfect. We need to discuss bonds and we may need to discuss the viking. But I want to put away any fears you have. WHAT IT WOULD MEAN TO

BE BONDED, SECOND BONDS, MARRIAGE. I'm not trying to worry you love. You need to know everything. NO holding back.

Sookie: O.K. I really don't know what bonded is. I know what Eric told me. But that was it. By the way, thank you for doing this.

Ayden: O.K. You know the basics where a bond is concerned. We exchange blood three times, at the same time. And that will bond us. I will feel you, you will feel me.

No, i will NOT be able to make you have feeling for me. But I can say, make you tired, give you energy, let you feel my feeling. I can influence your moods. But I can't say make you

happy when you are sad. This is not like a makers bond. You will be you. And I will be I. I will know when you need me. I will also know when you need your space. You know all of

this alredy. But when you bond to me, there will be No games. You tell me how you feel. DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE FINE WHEN YOU ARE NOT. I will not let you lie to me like that.

But more important , don't lie to yourself like that. You are worthly of me. I am not worthly of your innocence I know. But I'm to selfish to let you go. Any questions so far?

Sookie: Ayden, you are worthly of me, never say that again, PLEASE! And as far as the bond, I get it. And I do not ever want to let you go.

Ayden: You'll never know how much I care for you. {Kiss} As far as the maker, child bond. Nothing can descripe it. But I'm going to try. You'll always want to be close to me.

Please me. You will have no choice in what to do as far as the makers command goes. You'll have to do it. I can punish you, by just pulling through the bond. But I will need this

when you learn to feed. You'll want me. Like nothing else you have ever wanted. I plan on us breaking quite of bit of furniture for a while. Which is very O.K with me. I will

be proud of my southern belle. {kiss} But I will not be cruel Sookie. You know have known me long enough to know I would not take advantage of the situation. I want to

pledged to you also. But we will take our time with is for the rest of your existance. I want you to learn our ways before you do that. I want you to be comfortable in our

new situation first. {kiss} Any Questions?

Sookie: I really don't know how much more I could want you. I can't control myself now. What are we going to do?

Ayden laughs and kisses her.

Ayden: I will enjoy it very much, brag about it even. I will be the envy of every King.

Sookie:Listen here buddy, You better not be telling our business. I won't have it.

Even Sookie didn't believe herself because she had a huge grin on her faCE, Ayden was shaking with laughter.

Ayden:Now where would be the fun in that? I will be proud of you. I'm proud of you now, my love. But espically when I will have to work to keep up with you. Sookie your not a silly

are a grown woman. You may only look 28 or 29. But you act like somebody that has lived several lifes.

Sookie: I feel like I have lived that long. But Ayden, I need to tell you something also. I want us to be open and honest with each other. About everything. I wanted you to turn me so

I would stand a chance at killing Fredya and Eric.I do not want this anymore. Well, it wouldn't hurt my feelings. But, I want to let it go. Move foward with my future with you. Be

happy for a change.

Ayden: Sookie I knew your intentions. I hoped you would grow to love me. And now over time, you have. Do you still have feelings for Northman.? I need to know the truth,

Sookie:I do have feelings for him. I think I hate him half the time. And the other half I think I will always love him. But not who he is today. The Eric that stayed with me when he was cursed. Not the person who divorced me in front of everyone and left his children behind. That is not the Eric I knew. But Ayden, I'm in love with you. You have to know that. You can feel my feelings. Please tell me you know I love you. And I want to spend eternity with you.

Ayden: Yes, Sookie I feel what you feel. And I do know you love me. But I have to tell you something. Eric is in Swedan. I'm not sure what he is up to. But I am sure he will be in contact with you over the next couple of days. He come here first. He gave Fredya a excuse of a second honeymoon. But I'm about 100% sure he is with his children. So expect a call from one or both of them. I'm not going to stop you from talking ti him. But when Fredya has found out what he has done and where you are at, her or Felipe one will come after you go and meet Pam or Karin we have to send extra guards. Northman will be lurking. Be certain of that. I understand how you feel about Northman. But Sookie it's time to decide if you want to live in the past or future. If you want a future with me, I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I can not and will not share you. I hope you understand.

Sookie: Of course Ayden, but I expect the same.

Ayden: Sookie I have only been feeding from you and drinking royalty for the past 10 years. Have you not noticed that only the donors are here during meetings. I can assure you that I have only been with you in the last ten years. Well you and my hand. I've been in this for awhile. I knew you wanted time and space. But I think we both had enough of that. And I'm ready to start my life with you by my side.

Sookie: Ayden are you telling me you have only been with me in 10 years? What have you been doing while I was in Swedan?

Ayden: Sookie, I can asure you its only been you. I will be glad when we finish the bond so you can tell what I'm feeling.

Sookie: Ayden, I believe you. I know you are a man of your word. I just wished I would have realized all of this sooner. Can you forgive me for being so selfish? Ayden, I love you. I want you to know that. Thank you for telling me about Eric. I really don't know what I would say about talking to Eric. I'm relieved you told me. I just don't know.

Ayden: At least you know and can be prepared. ALright, change of subject. Tonight I want to exchange blood again. If thats ok? And I hane a suprise for you.

Sookie:I want to exchange blood too. And whats my surprise? {Sookie was smiling from ear to ear.}

Ayden: Close your eyes love. {Sookie felt Ayden getting up out of of the bed. , Then she felt it dip again.} O.K. sit up Sookie, Eyes closed. No peeking.

Sookie did as Ayden told her to do. The suspense was killing her. Ayden told , Open your eyes love, And when she did, She was speechless. In a mater of moments Ayden had took his shirt off. Put a bow tie on. And there he was with that panty poofing smile. She finally looked up at him.

Ayden thought he had surprised Sookie good. With the shock in her face, he thinks he done good. Now for the next part, Ayden spoke," Sookie, The love of my undead life, Will you do the honor of Becoming my queen, my child, my lover, my savior for the dark days, and the protector of this old warriors heart? Please become my wife.

Sookie thought she had alredy agreed to all of that. But Ayden was trying to make it offical. And make her melt in the process. So she said the only thing she could say," Yes, yes, yes! Ayden Cross you have made me the happiest person in the world. I love YOU, !

And with that Sookie launched onto Ayden. Ayden was laughing and crying at the same time. He felt pure happiness. He would always be grateful for the happiness Sookie had brought to his life. Sookie was peppering his face with kisses and laughing with him. This, This moment he always wanted to remember. And Sookie thought the same thing. About how easy it was with Ayden. She loved would cherish everything. No more taking for granted someone was going to be there always. She would love him each day, like her last. Ayden reached up to take her face in his hands, He kissed the breathe out of her, litterly. They became lost in each other. When they exchanged blood, somehing was diffrent this time. Some kind of magic was in the air. It made them that much more wild. They were screming one anothers name. Screaming to God to help them, bless them. Ayden was speaking french half of the time. everyone of the staff members heard them. But Sookie and Ayden didn't care. They was enjoying each others bodies. And with the second exchange, Something was urging them on. They could feel each others need, feel the love that was there. The pure lust they felt for each other. They could no longer deny thier feelings for each other. Ayden Spoke in a rough voice," This is my heaven. This is where I belong." Sookie come to her self enough to say," Ayden , I love you. Please make me yours in every way possible. " With that Ayden done the third exchange. He bit his wrist and give it to Sookie," Drink me, I give my body, heart, and soul to you. Only you. We will be unstoppable.

Sookie latched on and drink Ayden life force. Ayden bit down on Sookie's neck. and with that a pink light formed around them. At that moment, they were one. Ayden was shocked by this. When he was done drinking from Sookie, He looked up in Sookie's eyes and asked," What was that light? Love, I think you are more fairy than you realize. I think we just bonded in a fairy way and vampire way. You are a remarkable creature.  
>{kiss} Sookie really didn't know what the light was. But she could feel the power coming from her. She told Ayden as much. He just smiled at her. "Sookie you have power in you. And I know it is from the Brigant line. I don't know if this will carry over when I turn you. If you want time to explore it , you can have it. Sookie said", Ayden, I want our life to start. No holding back. I want you to turn me the night of our wedding, no matter what I agreed to this. He said he would make it perfect for her. And with that, her cellphone started ring. She let it go to voicemail the first two times. But Ayden told her to answer it. Sookie answered," Hello." Pam spoke," Hello, my dear friend. How are you? " Sookie replied," Good Pam and you? "Pam told Sookie she was coming to Paris and told Sookie she would enjoy a night out. Just the girls. And they needed to shop for Sookie wedding dress and wedding night attire. So Sookie looked at Ayden and agreed. Pam would come to the palace the next night to pick Sookie up. And with that, they each hung up.<p>

Ayden looked at Sookie and spoke," So it has begun."

Sorry it took so long to get out. I will try and have another chapter tomorrow. Please review. I want to know if you really like Ayden. What your opinion on Sookie and Eric are. Or would you like for her to stay with Ayden. Let me know. Have a great weekend. Lots Of Love.. MegHooper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, Sorry about the misspelled words last chapter. I was in to big of a hurry to get it out. Please review. _

Chapter 9.  
>_<p>

Pam's phone call only left about a hour for Sookie and Ayden to plan. But Ayden wanted Sookie to go along like she knew nothing.

To try and have a good time with Pam just in case this wasn't it. But he wanted her to be very careful. He gave sookie a watch

that had a panic button in it. He would know if something had happened to her, and so would one of the guards that was with

her. So they had thier plan set. Ayden spoke to Sookie," Nothing will happen to you Love. I will protect you. Let's rest and when

we get up, we will face the world together." That was all Sookie needed to hear, She wsa exhausted. She curled around Ayden,

whispered how much she loved and trusted him. And drifted off to sleep.

That evening when Ayden woke her up kissing her inner thigh, she knew he was climing her. He was worried. But he would

never say it out loud. So she let her warrior claim her and consume her till they both had to get up and get ready. They took

a shower enjoying the peace. They got out and went thier seperate ways to get ready for the evevning. Sookie

put on her Dior dress and Ayden give her a fur coat to dress in. Ayden was in his business suit and looked good enough to eat.

They headed down stairs to hear Pam and Karin talking to some of the business men that was there ready for thier meeting.

Pam glanced up to Sookie," Well, well. I say being with the King has agreed with you. Wouldn't you agree Karin?" Of course Karin

agreed. Sookie spoke up," Do you know where we are going tonight? We have guards that is going to accompany us. Just to be

safe. I will be Queen in a matter of days, So we need the guards." Pam answered," I don't know for sure, but put your mind at ease.

Karin and I can watch you also. Ayden nodded at Sookie. Ayden spoke then," Hello girls, I hope I don't have to explain Sookie's happiness

is my only concern at the moment. Please keep her safe for me while you all go on your I will see you later tonight. I might

meet you for drinks later." With that Ayden nodded to the two ladies, and give Sookie a good-bye kiss. And whispered," keep a eye on your watch love,

before you know it, I'll be with you." Sookie nodded and kissed Ayden back. ANd with that the women was off.

Pam made it to the car and asked to see Sookie's watch. She looked at it, " Sookie, I don't know what you are doing to the poor man,

But keep doing it. You are doing something right for him to give you presents like that. " Sookie agreed. Karin, Sookie and Pam talked about the trip, the wedding,

her being turned. Just everything they could think of till they pulled up to the wedding dress shop. Sookie had heard of this designer. She

wondered if she could find something appropriate. All three of them made thier way to the shop. They would be 2 guards outside and 2 inside.

Sookie was greeted by a woman and said her name was Addy Mays. She was going to help Sookie pick her dress, design it if need be.

She wanted Sookie to look around a bit, get a feel of what she wanted. So with that they all took off looking. Pam was the one to find the dress

Sookie wanted. It was off-white, sleeveless, and a antique train on it. It was perfect. She needed to try it on. She went to the back and tried it on. It fit

like a glove. She was crying. This was it. She would marry ayden and forget her past. But what she didn't realize, Eric was watching her from behind the mirrors.

Sookie looked diffrent. She had grown into her beauty. She moved with grace and ease. And that damn ring on her finger kept taughting him. She looked

looked like the perfect bride in her dress. But as he was fixing to step out and talk to her, she turned and left the room to show Pam and Karin her dress.

Eric could hear his girls praising Sookie's was crying. But it was happy tears, this he knew. Had his chance to be happy slipped through his

fingers forever? Was he to be doomed to live with Fredya another 180 years. Sookie come back into the room and started to undress. He was hard just thinking of her.

But to see her body his needs was out of control. He maentally slapped himself. He had to control this. He said her name," Sookie, My Lover." Sookie looked around,

she was expecting to see Eric there. But he wasn't. She thought she was just hearing things. So she started dressing again. This time when Eric spoke to her, He was

standing behind her. "Sookie, look at me." Sookie turned and seen Eric there. Ayden had warned her. But it was still a shock. Eric spoke again," Sookie,what have you done?"

"What have you agreed to?, I smell Cross's blood in you, have you bonded?" That snapped Sookie out of her haze. "Eric, What on earth are you doing here. You are putting us

all of us in danger, and for what? If you don't leave me be, I will kill you. Do you understand?" And with that said,Sookie pushed her panic button on her watch. The building was

swarmed with guards. Pam and Karin had a idea of what was going on, so they stayed still and let it play come thru the door first. "Pam, Karin, I wasn't expecting to see

this soon. But I know your maker is here. And Sookie was wearing a panic button. So tell me, where is he? " Pam was skocked that Sookie was wearing a panic button, but couldn't

blame the king. Eric grabbed Sookie and went through a secret passage told Eric," I've bonded with Ayden. He can find me. Eric, you need to leave." Eric looked at

Sookie," I need to talk to you before Fredya arrives. Can you meet me tomorrow or later tonight? Sookie looked doubtful." O.k.I'll see what I can that, Eric kissed the top of

her head and left. Sookie hurried back to the dressing room. Ayden was knocking on the door. " Love, please open the door." Sookie told Ayden," Just a sec." And she got to rights and

opened the door. Ayden could smell Eric. "Sookie are you alright? I smell Northman. Where is he? Sookie looked at Ayden and told the truth. " He was here, But left. I have no idea

where he is. " Ayden looked doubtful. But he could feel she was telling the truth. " Come, lets get you home." Sookie shook her head. No, I still have things to find. And Ayden, He

wants to talk to me. Will you let me go meet him?" Ayden let out a heavy sigh," Of course you can talk to him. I will let you have that. But this is it, do you understand? "Sookie

looked at the floor. "of course Ayden, thank you for this." Ayden kissed Sookie and left. And took all the guards with him. Pam And Karin stood as Sookie made her way to them.

Can one of you ask Eric where he wants to meet. This is my last conversation with him. So lets hurry up, I have alot to say. Pam texted Eric's disposable phone. It beeped just a

second later. Pam said," Eric wants to meet at his hotel. So lets get going.

Pam, Sookie and Karin went to the hotel, Karin and Pam stopped at the elevator. Pam turned to Sookie," Please go to the roof. We will be here when you are done."

Sookie stepped into the elevator, Pushed the button. When she reahed the rooftop, Eric had his back turned to her. He spun on his heel to get to her. He grabbed her up and

hugged her tight. "Oh Sookie, I've messed up with you since day one. Please, please forgive me.." And Eric dropped to his knees on front of Sookie. Sookie looked down at Eric,

"Eric, Ayden has given me tonight to talk to you. then thats it. I forgive you, if you can forgive me. I was to stubburen for my own get up off your knees." Eric rose

slowly, "Are you telling me, this is goodbye. I will not be permited to see you.? Sookie, Fredya will surely try and kill us all when she finds out we've met. I'm going to have to kill her.

You must know this. I knew once I came here what I would have to do." Sookie looked down," Eric, I hated you for so long, you expect to come in here and just sweep me off my feet.

I'm bonded to Ayden. I will marry in days. And what do you expect me to do? "She looked up for his reply." I expect nothing of you. But I want everything from you. Sookie I never

talked to you like I should have. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I knew you would resent me. I planned it that way. I wanted you to move on, be happy. Have children. And yet

you are going to be made vampire. Why? I can be your maker. We can have eternity together. We can go back to Swedan, I friends with the King. He will let us live in peace. I can

get a witch to undo the bond. I will marry you. All you have to do is say the word. Sookie, looked mad. Mad as hell to be exact. She swung her hand back and slapped Eric with

everything she had. Then she started screaming at him," Why did you not do this before? You throwed me away like I was a toy you did't want to play with. I know I was a bitch.

But what right do you have to come here and try and ruin everything I have built? I don't understand." With that she dropped to the ground sobbing, she couldn't breathe she was

sobbing so picked her up and sit Sookie on his lap," Lover, you have a choice to make. Do you still love me?" Sookie nodded. Eric looked at her and said," You have a

here and be with Ayden or come with me after I kill Freyda." Sookie spoke," Won't that make you King?" Eric said," No, it will not. I'm a consort, arm candy if you will.

Her second will be king, and trust me. He will not come after me or you." Sookie spoke," I love you Eric, I really do. But I love Ayden too. He's been so good to me. And if I go with you,

there are no quarentee you will stay with me." Eric shook his head no, " No, Sookie, you are doubting us again. Thats what got us here in the first place, I'll leave you be if Aydens

what is what you want. Just tell me. " Sookie screamed," No! youare not leaving me again. Not this time. Of course I love you. But we have got a shitload of troubles if we do."

Eric said, " Sookie what do you want, tell me now." Sookie looked Eric straight in the eye and said," You, Eric you. " Eric grinned and grabbed Sookie up, And spoke,  
>" Then you should have me, Till the end of time. Sookie, I've always been yours."<p>

O.k. everyone Eric and Sookie finally talked. Now lets see what is going to happen with Ayden and Fredya. Reviews please.


	10. Chapter 10

I do Not own these characters. Just playing with them. I hope you liked last chapter.

Chapter 10.

Eric and Sookie was embraced when Pam and Karin made it to the rooftop. Pam Said," Sookie, Ayden is down stairs waiting to take you home."

"It's time to come. Sorry master, but he is demanding her now." Eric looked up at Pam, He had bloody tears running from his eyes, and nodded.

"Sookie, you must go it will only be for a day or two. We will be together. Do not doubt this. I will come for you. Take care of yourself

till I can get to ? Sookie nodded and spoke to Eric," Yes, of course. swear you will come, that this is not a dream. swear it! Eric

softly caressed Sookie's cheek, " I swear it. If its the last thing I do on this earth, I'll come for you." {kiss, a long passionate one.} Pam cleared

her throat. "Master, Sookie, remember Ayden. He's down stairs waiting." Eric and Sookie looked at each other and nodded. Eric told Pam and Karin to stay.

They had plans to make. Sookie hugged both Pam and Karin and left. Eric turned to his children," We have a queen to kill, and a King to let

Sookie go. I don't know exactly how we are going to proceed, but we've gotta try." Karin piped up," Finally, you got your balls back, I was

beginning to get worried." And Karin laughed, so did the rest of them. They were a family. And Eric realized he could not hurt his family any longer. .  
>It was time to make it whole.<p>

Back down stairs, Ayden was pacing the floor. He looked up when the elevator opened and there stood his bonded. But shew looked diffrent.

What had Nothman done to her. He was a blur till he got in front of her. He had to make sure Northmans sperm was not on her. And it was

not. But he could smell Sookie's arousal. Oh, this wasn't good. He spoke first."Hello, My Queen," Did you have a nice talk?" Sookie nodded,

" yes, I think it went well. But I'm not sure what anyone else will think. But that is a discussion for when we get home." Ayden told her the

car was in front. He got her by the upper arm and pulled her out. She had shamed him to other vampires. Thank the Gods , only the Northman

clan knew of the meeting or he would have to punish her in front of others to make a example of her. He out her in the car and went around the drivers side.

Once he was in, Sookie had never seen him as mad as he was now. He yelled at her," What in the hell Sookie, I felt your lust for him. Do you know how hard it was

not to come up there and kill him? Do you know what kind of postion you have put me in? If Fredya asks about Eric, Am I to lie to another Monarch? "

Sookie looked at her hands in her lap, "Ayden, I don't want to hurt you." But there are as few things I need to think about. I hope you understand."

Ayden knew it had to do with Northman. He didn't say a word. He just let her be.

Sookie and ayden made it back. Ayden walked in with Sookie behind him. Ayden spoke," Sookie, do you want me anymore?" Sookie looked up and took a long, hard look

at Ayden Cross. She seen the worry he had. The saddness. She couldn't do this to him. No matter what, she couldn't hurt Ayden in this way. He had been to good to her.

And no matter what she wanted,she could not and would not dissappont Ayden, She had to call Pam. But she had to clear the air with Ayden first. "Ayden of course I

still want you. You know I do. I just got confused for a moment. But do not fret. I am your and will always be yours. " That settled Ayden's worries for now. Ayden spoke again,"

Are we ok? " Sookie shook her head. " Yes, always." Ayden told Sookie he had a meeting to get to in his office, And would see her as soon as it was over. And he lightly kissed

her and left. Sookie made her way in the back yard and phoned Pam, Pam: "Hello, Sookie. Miss me already?" Sookie Sighed," Yes Pam, I do miss you. But that not why I am calling.

Is Eric around you?" Pam answered he," Why yes he is. Hold a moment." Eric got the phone from Pam. " Sookie, lover. I miss you already. Are you ok?" Sookie started crying. " No ,

Eric I am not ok. I can't do this. I can't hurt Ayden like this. He loves me, He takes care of me. I want to be with you. But Eric I can't at the expense os Ayden. I can't hurt him how

you hurt me. What am I to do? " She was sobbing at this point. She didn't know Ayden and Mason was watching from his office window. They knew what was being said. But

niether spoke. What was there to say? Eric let out a sobb," Sookie you don't want to be with me? Why? I know I have donr wrong in the past, please give me a chance." Sookie was

crying so hard she couldn't hardly breathe," Yes Eric, I want you. You have to know that. But you have Fredya to deal with and I have Ayden. What are we going to do? " Eric spoke

to Sookie," If you want this, let me work this out, please." Sookie told Eric ok. Eric told Sookie he would have everything worked out before her wedding, not to worry. Sookie had to

take his word. They said I love you to each other and hung up. Sookie went back inside and up to her room. she had to take a bath to hide her sobbs.

Back downstairs, Mason turned to Ayden," Old friend, I'm afraid we may have a problem." Ayden spoke," What am I to do? She loves him. I know she loves me, I can feel it. But its

nothing compared to what she feels for Northman. Call Pam now, I have a few things to say to the viking," With that Mason called Pam and asked to speak with Eric.

Eric: Northman here.

Mason: Please hold for My King.

Ayden: Northman, I understand you want something that belongs to me.

Eric: I don't think she is anyones, buy herselfs. But, yes, I want Sookie. You know this or otherwise you would have never called me. Get on with it, I have plans to make.

Ayden: No doubt you are making plans for my bonded. But that niether here nor there. Northman do you realize how much I love her? I would never hurt her the way you have.

What about your Queen, I don't see her giving up that easy do you?

Eric: Let me worry about Fredya. I'll handle her. But I can't let Sookie go if she is willing to take a chance with me. Are we going to war with each other Ayden, or do you want to discuss this like men.?

Ayden: I am a man, you idot. The question is are you?

Eric: War it is then...

Ayden: Don't be so dramatic. I will meet you first dark tomorrow night. We will discuss. Your queen should be delayed by a few hours. pleanty enough time to talk. Yes?

Eric: o.k. first dark. And just so you know, come alone. I'll know otherwise.

Ayden: Goodbye , Northman. And it would suit you, if you remember Sookie is my bonded. But all I want is her happiness. No matter the cost.

With that Ayden hung up. Eric was shocked Ayden wanting to meet. What was he up to?oh well, he would find out soon enough.

The next night, Eric was standing in the palace garden waiting on Ayden. Ayden stepped out of the back door. He seen Eric, He was a blur till he got right in front of his face.

"Northman, I should kill you. But I won't. But only because it would make Sookie hate me. So we need to get down to business. We have visitors coming to see you and I.

This is how its going to work, I will let Sookie go on two condition. You will marry her and turn her. As long as she is human, she is in danger. " Eric stood in shock. He didn't know

what to say. He was expecting a fight at least

Ayden: Vampire got your tongue?

Eric snapped out of it.

Eric: You are willing to let her walk away? Why?

Ayden: Unlike you, you idot. I love her enough to let her be happy. We will have to break the bond of course. But she wants you. I heard hear sobbing to herself last night. I felt

what she felt. She would stay with me, let me turn her. But she would not be happy. I love her enough to let her have her hearts desire.

Eric: OOO.k. I get that. But Thank you either way. I will be in your debt. Now I just have to deal with Fredya. I'm not sure how, I don't want to be king. And I don't want to start a war. All I want is ti live out my days with Sookie. Making her happy.

Ayden: Glad to hear it. If you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU, JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR ON THE MATTER. I will always be in her life one way or another. Do we have a understanding?

Eric: Of course, you made her happy. When I could not.

Ayden: I took her mind off of it. Thats all. I would die for her. Here are the vistors I spoke about.

Eric looked up to see the AP and Naill headed thier way. He knew that this was it

Naill: Hello Viking, I hear you had a change of heart about Sookie?

Eric: Not really a change of heart. I've loved her all along. But I will die trying to be with her.

AP: No need in that viking , we have a plan to help.

Eric: And what can you do now, that you couldn't do 20 yers ago?

Naill: Fate my boy, Fate is a fickle thing. We are here to help you all, then in return, you will show all supernaturals love knows no bounds.

Ayden: What part will I play in this? I'm already giving up my bonded, what else do you want?

AP: Cross, you have given alot, so you will rewarded. In time you will find love again. And this time, it will be mutual. Trust me on this. I will be the one to break the tie between you and Sookie. It will make her sick if not done correctly.

Eric: thats settled, what about Fredya?

Naill: There will be a wedding here the day after tomorrow. But it won't be Sookie and Aydens. It will be yours and Sookie's. Fredya will make her move before the wedding to kill Sookie. And thats where fate steps in. Fredya will be killed. And you will be free of consquence. For you will not be doing the killing. A unlikely source will do it.

Eric: Thats it then. After that all I ask is let me enjoy Sookie please.

Ap: Boy, you'll have more on your plate than you think. But it will all be pleasurable. Don't fret. Naill, it's time to take our leave, Viking Go meet Fredya at the hotel like nothing is amiss. Invite her to Sookie's And Ayden's wedding. I think she would love to rub your nose in it. With that the Ap and Naill popped away. Eric looked at Ayden,

Eric: Are you ready for this?

Ayden: No, No I'm not. But you go and meet Fredya. And I'll go talk to Sookie. Let her know whats going on. Eric , don't mess this up.

Eric: I won't let her down again. I swear it.

They both nodded to each other and left...

Ok people, please review. let me know what you think. Again, I don't own these charaters. Just playing with them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, Hope everyone is having a great week. Please review if you can. Again, I do not own these characters. Just playing with them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10...

Eric met Fredya at the Hotel they were staying at. When she seen him, She thought he looked amazing. He walked up to her and spoke," Hello Fredya,

Did you have a good flight?" Fredya was delighted he was being civil. Lord knows he's not all the time. Even when they had their yearly sex, he would just

ram his cock in her and pump. And when he would cum, he would shout Sookie's name. So this was nice change. She replied," Yes, it was a good flight.

Have you had a nice time while I wasn't here?" Eric spoke," Yes, I've got allot accomplished. Fredya nodded," Is your children well? I know you wanted to see them.

I'm not stupid you know. But, I will look over it for now." Eric just nodded his head. He would not confirm or deny the fact that he had seen his children.

Fredya looked at him expecting he would deny it, But he didn't. So she spoke," Where is our room, I would like to freshen up." Eric answered," Your room is

on the top floor. Mine is on the floor below you." Fredya looked pissed." Eric you said this was a second honeymoon. We should be in the room together."

Eric just shook his head no, "No Fedya, we can spend time together. And we will. But I will not rest in the same room with you. I don't even share a room

at your palace." Fredya just shook her head. She didn't want to argue with him. "O.K. I will go get dinner, and go relax in a bath. If you wish to see me,

Just buzz my room." With that Fredya turned and got her key and left. Which was fine by him. He went to make a call to Pam, and Karin to make sure

everything was in place for the wedding night. He had to go get Sookie ring, and a wedding band for himself. He was actually excited for his wedding.

He had to get some of his warriors in place from Sweden. He would have Pam to buy him a new house in Sweden tomorrow night. Money talks, no

matter where you was at.

Ayden went in the palace dreading this talk with Sookie. It had to be done. He found her in the library reading. She looked up and smiled at him. OH, how he was

going to miss that smile. He looked and told Sookie they needed to talk.

Sookie: Ayden what's wrong. You have been feeling off all night. Was your meeting not successful? Can I help?

Ayden: Yes Sookie, The meeting went ok. I guess it depends on which side you where on. Put I am here to talk about Northman.

Sookie: Ayden, I have done told you, I love you. And I am marrying you. There is no need to bring this up.

Ayden: Sookie, you forget I can feel what you do. I know how you feel about Northman. I felt it the other night when you was with him. That is the reason I came and got you so -

soon. And I might say, your lust and love was way more than what it is when you are with me. But I didn't come to argue. I came here to explain what was going to happen

now due to these revelations. So Do Not speak till I get done. This is hard enough on me as it is.

Sookie: OK. but you are scaring me. I won't speak if that is what you wish.

Ayden: That is what I wish. Sookie I'm letting you go. From my understanding, Fredya will be dead soon. And you and Eric will be together. I also know that I will find love

love again. That is according to the AP and Naill. So I believe them. You and Eric are suppose to help mend the supernatural community. You will marry him the day after

tomorrow. In my place will be Eric waiting for you. Fredya will die before the wedding. I know he has not asked you. But this is the only way. Do you understand?

Sookie: So you are just giving me to Eric? Am I not good enough?

Sookie was crying. She didn't understand. So they stayed up the rest of the night talking things thru and explaining about the bond being broken. Sookie was so

grateful for Ayden. He loved her. He loved her enough to let her go. They would part friends. And they would see each other at least once a year. Sookie fell asleep

in Ayden's arms that night. She made him promise to sleep like this the next night. I would be thier last and the bond would be broken tomorrow evening. She wanted

to feel his comfort while she could.

The next evening Fredya called Eric on his phone wondering what they were going to do tonight. So Eric told Fredya to go feed that he had a errand to run and he would be right

back. Eric hurried and Got dressed and left the hotel. He met Pam and Karin at the jewelry strore. He had to get rings and a wedding present. In the end he decided to give Sookie his

mothers bracelet that he had for a wedding present. He got her a blue diamond engagement ring. And he got the bands. He also got Pam and Karin Jewelry for the wedding.

No he had to sneak away from Fredya before dawn to give Sookie her ring. He called Ayden and asked when he should come. He told him to come now. Because the Ap was

suppose to be there anytime to break the bond. So he flew there and Sookie met him in the back yard. She raced to where he was at," Eric, its happening . We can finally be together.

Eric just shook his head yes. And then he dropped to one knee and spoke," Sookie I wish I had time to take you and out and do a big purpose. But I do not. We have several lifetimes

to make up for it Stackhouse, The love of my existence. Will you marry me, And let me be your maker.?" Sookie stood shaking her head yes. But she didn't speak. " My

love you have to tell me something. Your killing me here." Eric said and pulled Sookie out of her haze. " Of course I'll marry you. YES,YES, YES a thousand times over. She jumped

at him knocking him backwards. They were both laughing. It felt good to laugh together again. " Eric kissed Sookie and she felt it all the way down to her toes. And then his phone

started ringing. It was Pam, he knew his time was up. He stood both of them up and looked down at Sookie," I must go before I'm gone to long. Not to mention I'll have to shower

before Fredya smells you. I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be the one standing at the end, looking hot." With that him and Soookie both laughed. Sookie spoke," Till tomorrow my Viking.

And she kissed him like he was never coming back. But she knew he would. She looked panting," Something to remember me by" And she turned and went back to the palace.

Eric took to the sky. He had to hurry. Fredya would get to suspense's if he was gone to long. He rushed and took a shower, changed clothes. He called to meet Fredya downstairs.

When he got there she was waiting looking as pissed as ever, " Eric, I thought you had a errand to run." Eric hated to have to act like he cared any. But in order for him to get his

way, he had to play nice for now."Fredya, I had to go get you a surprise and to tell you we have been invited to a wedding. My children will be there. I hope that's ok. But Sookie

is marrying the king of France. Would you like to go?" Fredya was shocked Eric was so calm. He had pined after that blood bag all this time. She composed herself," Of course we can go, maybe once she is married you will let her go." Eric knew better. But he would go along for tonight." Fredya I got you a necklace for your surprise. Here it is." Fredya took the box and opened it. She looked at Eric, "Is this a joke?" You cannot expect me to wear this." The necklace was on a leather cord. And hanging from it looked like a sterling silver F. She was not amused. She was pissed. Eric had to hold back his laugh. He knew Fredya thought he was being romantic. That was not the case though. He got a kick out of pissing her off. Today was no different. He spoke to Fredya, " Fredya, I thought you would like it. It is from my people. The Scandinavians take great pride in their work. Are you trying to insult me?" Fredya calmed down after that, " No, Eric I'm not trying to insult you. I apologize. I'll have it dipped in platinum when we get home." Thank you, It was very thoughtful. Eric motioned for her to come on. And with that him and Fredya left. Eric told Fredya he wanted her to meet with Pam and Karin. He told her how much they had changed. He thought they could all have a good time together tonight. They met Pam and Karin in a night club. Pam was amused that Fredya kept going on and on about her necklace and Sookie marrying Ayden. She was actually stupid enough to belive Eric was trying to be nice to her. What a bitch! Karin thought the same. But when it was time. They told Fredya to go feed. Pam had glamoured a woman to flirt with Fredya. So she took the bait. When Fredya left Pam turned to Eric and Spoke, " I've got everything in place. Everyone will be ready master. The wedding gown has been sent to Sookie. Everything else is details. But they are took care of. Do not worry, everything will be as it should. Eric nodded. Now he had to get Fredya back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own these characters. Just borrowing them. Hope you enjoy my story. Found a new program to use while writing. Hope its better here on out. Thank you for your patience. Please review.

Chapter 12.

Back at the palace the AP appeared and she was ready to break the bond between Sookie and Ayden .She knew it would not be easy on Sookie. But she had to go through this so she could marry Eric. Ayden and Sookie come down the stairs. Sookie was ready to get this over with. So Ayden led them into the informal living room. The AP explained she would use a spell to break the bond with them. And then asked if they we're ready. Sookie shook her head. Ayden just said, " Yes". It was time. The AP told them join hands and repeat after her. With that the AP started chanting, "Let what is joined together BREAK, LET THE TIES THAT BIND US DISAPPEAR. LET THERE BE NO HURT, LET THE LOVE THAT FLOWS THROUGH US REMAIN. BUT LET THE TIE DISAPPEAR AND FLOW OUT OF US. WE WISH THIS AS ONE." With that they kept repeating it over and over until finally they felt the tie break. Sookie and Ayden were crying. They could no longer feel each other. Their hearts hurt. They're very bodies shuddered at the reaction. They held tight to each other and the AP watched. She knew there was love there she could feel it. But nothing like the love Eric and Sookie had. The love between the Viking and Sookie was the kind that was searched after like no other. The AP spoke, " It is done. Spend the night comforting each other, Tomorrow will be a new day. It will mark the beginnings of everything new. Until then" And the AP left. Ayden got up and turned on some music. He wanted to dance with Sookie. He wanted the closeness Of it.

Eric had snuck out to go check on Sookie. What he seen made him cry. Ayden was Sookie's rock while he couldn't be. He felt like he was intruding on a special moment. But he could not turn away. What was playing was sweet and true he thought.

Ayden had Sookie swaying and their foreheads was together as the music played.

"Stand By Me"

When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
>No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me<p>

If the sky that we look upon  
>Should tumble and fall<br>And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
>I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah<p>

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me<p>

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
>Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me <p>

He was sad that another man could hold Sookie's heart in such away. He was grateful for Ayden . He held her when he couldn't. He would leave and let them have their privacy. Ayden deserved that much. He was giving Sookie up, He needed to say goodbye. With one last look, Eric turned and left. He had to get back to the hotel.

Back inside the palace Sookie and Ayden was dancing to Brian Crain's Cannon in D. (piano and violin) Ayden had taught Sookie about music. And she loved this piece. It held special meaning for the two of them. They had made love the first time with this playing in the back ground. She would always love this song. She would always think of Ayden. It was so hard to imagine him not being there for her. But she knew life had to go on. And fate was playing its part. But why did it hurt so? She was crying and Ayden was trying to sooth her. But the more he tried to sooth her, the harder she cried. She reached up and kissed him. And she spoke to him, " I LOVE YOU AYDEN, NEVER DOUBT THAT. BUT I LOVE ERIC MORE. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO COPLICATED? MY HEART SHOULD BE HAPPY, BUT I FEEL AS I'M BEING TORN IN TWO. YOU HAVE TO KNOW I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE IF YOU NEED ME. AND I WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS HOLD YOU IN MY HEART. TELL ME YOU KNOW THIS!" Ayden was crying bloody tears, " I know my Love. Never doubt that I know. You hold your head high, you are getting your happily ever after. And when the time comes, I will get mine. But you always be in the back of my mind. I love you, My love. Remember you can always come to me. No matter what, I love you." And they went to their bedroom and laid with each other one last time. They held on like they would drown in their sadness. Tomorrow was a new day for all of them. But tonight was about Ayden and Sookie. They went to rest crying for the lose of their relationship and for the hope of the future.

Eric went to rest wondering if his love was making love to another man? He knew he was being a fool. But he felt hope and love for the first time in 20 years. As he went to rest, a bloody tear escaped.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters. And please look on my profile for Sookie's dress and rings. There is also pictures of Ayden and many more items linked to this story.

Chapter 13.

When Sookie woke up the next evening the house was buzzing with excitement. She was still in Ayden's arms. He had turned the music on. He was listening intently. He was still listening to Brian Crain. But this time it was wind. Sookie knew she should be happy. And which she was. But she was sad for Ayden. She would have to talk to Mason before she left. She needed to make sure somebody would watch after Ayden when she left. She played with the hair on his chest. He closed his eyes wanting to memorize her touch. She was so warm and sweet. So innocent in so many ways. Oh how much he wanted to run from this. But he knew he couldn't, it was their fates. And that is not something to mess with. He grabbed Sookie's hand.

" It's time my Love. Time for a new day. Time for you. Now get up and I will get the maid to bring you some food. You need to eat. It will be a long night I'm afraid. Just eat, take a bath and I will send the hair and make-up people up. Is there anything you can think of you might need?" Sookie shook her head no. She didn't want to break their bubble. But she knew she had to. She looked up at Ayden, " Kiss me, That's all I ask for" And with that Ayden kissed Sookie. When he released her, he got up and went to the closet. He got his tux out and looked back at Sookie, " Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm afraid if I don't leave, I won't leave. I need to go. This is killing me on the inside. I have to let you go. I love you. Your new wedding dress and all of your stuff for the wedding is on the ottoman in the closet. Be well Sookie. And with that Ayden left. Sookie had a cry spell when he left. But after that she started to get excited. She was marrying her Viking tonight. She put her robe on, and stepped out into the hallway. And there stood Fredya in all of her glory. Freyda spoke, " Hello Sookie, How are you on your wedding day? Maybe now My Viking will come and realize how worthless you. You are marrying another man tonight." Sookie just turned to go to her room. She didn't want to see Fredya. Just as soon as she crossed over in her room, Fredya slung the door open. " What's the matter blood bag? You know I have been the one fucking Eric for the last 20 years. He has grown to care for me." Sookie turned and looked at Freyda straight in the eye. " If that's what you think, So be it. But we both know different don't we Fredya, He was never yours to begin with." Fredya was pissed. She jumped on Sookie and they went rolling. Fredya of course was beating Sookie. But Sookie felt around the floor and found a leg of a chair that had broken. And she raised the piece of wood and stuck it straight through Fredya' s heart. Blood went every where. She screamed, "Ayden!" She was talking to herself when he entered. " Good God what was she thinking?" Ayden heard her say. He just went to Sookie and picked her up, Eric, Pam, And Karin stood in the doorway. Eric rushed to Sookie. Sookie lover, you have freed us. Thank you. And with that, he kissed her. Sookie just shook her head at him, " why in the world would she come to kill me tonight of all nights. I have done nothing to her. I've stayed away from Eric."Eric spoke up, She was always jealous of you Sookie." Pam piped up, " Sookie, I do love you, But you are so much trouble." And she winked at Sookie. Sookie looked up at everybody and said, " Ayden can you get someone to come clean the bitch off the floor?" With that everyone started to laugh. They couldn't believe Sookie had said this. Ayden nodded at her and said," Of course, But we need to get ready, you have a wedding to attend. Northman, say goodbye for now, Sookie's stylist is down stairs waiting. Pam ,Karin please stay and help her. I'll have your dresses sent up also." He looked at Sookie one last time and turned around and left. Eric kissed Sookie and Spoke, "I'll be waiting Lover. I'll be the tall , blonde Viking at the end of the isle." Pam Screamed, " I'm going to vomit!" Everyone laughed. They were free. They could be happy now. Eric left and Pam and Karin fussed over Sookie. The stylist come in and took over while Pam and Karin dressed. Eric sent up his wedding present with a note. A knock on the door brought the primping to a stop. Pam answered it. She knew what it was. She handed Sookie the velvet box with the letter. Pam said, Please read the letter first," Sookie nodded. She opened the letter,

My Dearest Sookie,

I've waited a thousand years for you. I want you to have what is in this box. It was my mothers when I was alive. So when you wear it, you will be wearing my family crest. I love you. And I will be your maker soon. But we will love like no other. I know you have hurt since I left. But I will make all of your hurt fade away to nothing. I will make you forget every hurtful thing you have endured in your short life. But know you hold my life and happiness in your hands. If you accept me, I'll be waiting at the end of the isle for you.

E

Sookie was crying, Pam was trying to catch her tears. It was no good. They would just redo her makeup. They wanted her to be happy. So they let her cry. And when she opened her velvet box, Sookie cried harder. And she put it Pam and Karin sen her reaction there eyes was rimmed red. They knew what the bracelet meant to Eric. They were truly happy. Now for they're new beginnings. Pam went down stairs and told them Sookie was ready. But she needed to talk to Mason before the service. Mason headed upstairs to talk to Sookie. Karin come down and bowed her head to Eric, "You have chosen well Master, I will protect her with my life for now till eternity. Eric nodded at Karin. He knew then Karin loved Sookie. Ayden come announced it was time. The AP and Naill had arrived. They all made their way to alter. Everyone took their seats. The Ap was going to marry them So she was standing with Eric. Mason come in, it looked like he had been crying also. Sookie would never know the effect she had on people around her. She made them human when they were not. The wedding march she picked out was by her favorite composure , " Brian Crain, Two Spirits Soar." It was fitting. When Eric turned to look, Ayden was walking Sookie down the aisle. He knew Ayden was hurt, But he only saw his Sookie, His lover coming to him. Sookie made it to Eric.

Ayden: Eric please take care of her.

Eric: With my life.

With that the AP spoke up and asked who gives this woman to this man? Ayden spoke up, "I do." Ayden kissed Sookie's cheek and placed her hand in Eric's. He took his seat.

To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Eric and Sookie the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Do you _Eric_, take _Sookie_ to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live.

Eric: I do

AP: Do you _Sookie_, take _Eric

to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sookie: I do.

Sookie was crying at this point. Eric's eyes was rimmed red.

Ap:Please repeat after me.

""I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

Looking at each other they repeated:

Eric: "I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

Sookie: I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

The AP spoke up, Now the ring exchange. Eric please place the ring on Sookie's finger and repeat after me.

I give his ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

With my body, I thee worship

With my heart, I thee cherish

Would all that I am, I give unto you

Would all that I have, I share with you

From this day until forever done.

With this ring, I thee wed

Eric pushed the ring up on Sookie's hand and repeated: I give this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

With my body, I thee worship

With my heart, I thee cherish

Would all that I am, I give unto you

Would all that I have, I share with you

From this day until forever done.

With this ring, I thee wed

Sookie: I give his ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

With my body, I thee worship

With my heart, I thee cherish

Would all that I am, I give unto you

Would all that I have, I share with you

From this day until forever done.

With this ring, I thee wed

And she pushed the ring up Eric's finger.

AP: I have to roses here for you. In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love, and a single rose always meant one thing..."I love you." So it is fitting that for your first gift - as husband/wife - it would be a single rose.

Please exchange your first gift as husband/wife and husband/wife.

(Eric and Sookie exchange the roses)

Groom/Bride and Bride/Groom that where ever you make your home in the future that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.

In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It can be difficult some time to say the words "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.

That rose says the words: "I still love you."

The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

Ericand Sookie if there is anything you remember of today, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

So with all that be said, You may kiss you bride vampire.

Eric laid a kiss on Sookie that would make a nun melt. They were married. They could only smile. They were crying and so was everybody else.

Hope you all enjoyed. The reception is next, PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK….. TBC…


End file.
